


Wave

by StAnni



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: He will never be with anyone else again.  He knows that.





	Wave

“French.” There is a whisper of the tent flap shifting. He knows that it is Buck, he’d know even without having heard his voice.   
“I’m awake.” He answers, and turns to make out Buck’s form against the night beyond. There is a second of absolute silence before Buck, in a movement that is slight, ghostlike, leans down in front of him on the bed of clothes and blankets.

“It’s cold out here.” Buck says, his voice so quiet that it is barely audible over the hush and shush of the ocean. “I thought it’d be warm.”   
Alfonso can smell the salt on Buck’s wrist, which is curled under his cheek, inches away from him. There is another scent there too, something secret and soft – sweet.   
“Do you think it is going to work?” Buck asks and it is a hard question, Buck always asks the hard questions. “I don’t know.” Alfonso says - the honesty a heavy and sad weight around his heart. If only he could believe like Steve, so unequivocal, so unquestioning.   
Buck’s eyes are two smooth brown pools – sacred – taking him in, his doubt, his fears. He feels engulfed in Buck’s presence, exposed but safe, cherished.

He doesn’t think when he raises his head and leans close, his mouth closing over the surprised parting of Buck’s lips – warm. And in that moment the world narrows down to that singular connection – that held breath – his tongue gently brushing against Buck’s, the invitation tentative but sincere. The kiss that follows stuns his heart.

At the sound of Alfonso’s belt buckle clicking open Buck moves up in a languid perfect movement, pulling up his shirt, pushing down his jeans, and leans forward – his body naked and small.

By the time that he presses himself inside, his head is swimming - blood rushing as Buck’s soft rumbling groan turns into a full moan. It is almost unbearable, the beauty of Buck’s skin, his chin raised upward, mouth open that sound of being taken. 

A wave of emotion surges inside Alfonso, so overwhelming and pure that it is impossible to contain – he kisses the back of Buck’s small neck. 

It is not a fuck, like his Tinder hookup. And it is not just sex, like the sex he has had with girls back in high school. It is vastly different, wider, all-encompassing and every thrust, and arch and moan feels hallowed, like a prayer or a blessing. 

He will never be with anyone else again. He knows that. 

After Buck comes a second time, and nearing his own orgasm - Alfonso pulls them both up, his body sweat-soaked and strained with the peak of his desire. He spills with a last trembling roll of his hips, inside. 

In the darkness their breathing is heavy and the night air feels like a cool sheet over his skin. Alfonso watches those brown eyes, so trusting, so quiet. “Buck.” He says, and Buck exhales a warm sweet plume of air. “French.”


End file.
